


Universal Paradox

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the return of time, things that shouldn’t exist won’t stop appearing after a single, nonexistent being meets Link at an appointed time. (RE-WRITE OF OLD WORK) (Male!Sheik) (Smut in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, it seems I have not added this here. I might as well. I'm re-writing my first Shink fanfiction! It's a few years old and I do believe that it requires some justice. This is male!Sheik/Link where Sheik is his own character. My apologies if there are cliché elements in this, as I wrote this over six years ago. I am just updating the style and the writing, and not changing the element of the story.  
> Also, there are a lot of flashbacks in this story. Here is my formats.  
>  _Emphasis_ If a word or two (or one lone sentence) -- Also can be depicted as **Emphasis**  
>  _Paragraphs_ with _**emphasis**_ depict flashbacks.

It was hard. As he glanced upon the empty pedestal, he could remember the details very vividly. Of when he first started his mission. No, not the mission he was given as a kid, but the mission he was given as an adult, the mission given by Rauru. He remembered those footsteps. He remembered that voice. He remembered the mystery. The puzzles.

He remembered _Sheik._

_For his eyes wandered up and down this stranger. At first, he wasn’t too certain if the one before him was male or female. At first, he wasn’t too certain if he should trust them. At first, he held his sword at the other. He recognised the symbol the other wore on their chest. He recognised the deep blue colour that Impa wore. Even the habit of dress was very similar. But despite that recognition – should he trust this stranger?_

_“I’ve been waiting for you, Hero of Time…”_

_But that voice, as it continued to explain the state of Hyrule in great detail, was most definitely **male.**_

_“I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs.”_

But that is all that it was – a _memory._ That is all it _ever_ would be. It was a façade. A farce. A defence that no longer mattered.

But he supposed that even _this_ would only be that very thing as well. For, once he plunged the sword back into its stone sheathe, this future would be erased, and the past be the present once more. He and Zelda would prevent this from all happening. There would be no death. No destruction. No Evil Overlord.

No survivor.

And yet despite all of this, despite the _happiness_ that his one swift action would bring, the Hero who had saved them all hesitated. A part of him didn’t want to. A part of him clung to a futile little belief. It clung to this... _hope._

It wasn’t that he was spurned at the fact that nobody would remember his heroic feats. It wasn’t because he would lose his glory, or his adulthood. It wasn’t even the fact that he would lose the items he had gained as an adult.

It wasn’t something so _petty._

And yet, it left a sour taste in his mouth just thinking about it.

Because – well, why was he pining for something _that never existed in the first place?_ Why was he _hesitating _because of it? Why did it stop it? Why did it put a halt in his action? Why? **Why?**__

__But he had to. It was his job. It was **what was right.** And besides – what was the point of staying?_ _

__**Hope. Hope. That small sliver of hope.** _ _

__But there wasn’t anything to begin with…_ _

__The hero bit his lip and took a deep breath and as he plunged the Master Sword back into the pedestal, one last thought breached his adult consciousness._ _

_Goodbye Sheik._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there are a lot of flashbacks in this story. Here is my formats.  
>  _Emphasis_ If a word or two (or one lone sentence) -- Also can be depicted as **Emphasis**  
>  _Paragraphs_ with _**emphasis**_ depict flashbacks.  
>  Oh and .+++. is a timeskip while .xxx. will be transitions from dreams or flashbacks to present when necessary.

It was Zelda who had met him.

_Zelda._

He hoped the fact that _even Navi_ had left him would explain his sour face and demeanour. He _really_ didn’t want to see _her_ face right now.

“I was waiting—”

“How are you Zelda?” He cut her off, not wanting her to finish that sentence. _It wasn’t hers to say._ He knew he was bitter. He knew he was being cold. He _knew_ he was being rude. And honestly, while he did hope she just attributed it to him losing Navi, part of him wished that she at least suspected the _real_ reason.

“Much better than I could have been.” She said with relief. “But we do have a kingdom to rebuild Link.” He could just _see_ it in her expression, never mind the pleading tone of her voice, that she wanted him _here_ , with her, to do said rebuilding.

He didn’t want to be here.

He did resist a surly expression this time, instead making one more of embarrassment. “Actually… I was hoping to return back home.”

The expression on _her_ face was a tell-tale sign that Zelda was _far_ older than what she seemed. “Even though we turned back time Link, the sages are still busy keeping the seal on Ganondorf. Saria… she’s not going to be there anymore.”

There was a subtle shake of his head. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. He was tired – _oh so tired._

“It’s not going to be the same Link!” She insisted and followed him. “It’s not like you’re oblivious like before – You’re _not_ a Kokiri! You’re going to age! They are going to find you strange! You’re not like them! Why don’t you let things happen as they are supposed to!”

His fists clenched. No, they were no longer children… they had seen – _experienced_ – horrors no child had. They had known things no child _should._ But just because he wasn’t a child, just _because_ he wasn’t a Kokiri, didn’t mean he couldn’t live that façade just a little longer.

_Façade…_

“If **you** can live a lie for _seven_ years then why can’t I for a few!” He snapped at her, his normally clear eyes clouded with anger. “I’ve **saved** this country once! I think I **deserve** a respite for a few years!” Link took a few deep breaths, cooling his temper. “…My apologies, _princess_ , but the forest is, and will always be my home.” He said before turning and walking away.

.+++.

Empty… Empty. It was _so_ empty. _So_ quiet… Without Saria, the sacred meadow was lifeless.

Just like _back then…_

_Link knew. He **knew** that something was seriously wrong if monsters had even infected the village. As a boy living here, in what only seemed a month ago, he would have never imagined the village to ever come to such a state._

_It was… distressing._

_But the meadow, **oh the meadow.** If the village was unimaginable, the meadow was beyond **any** notion of conception. There were **giant things** stalking the halls of the maze. Wolfos stronger than before guarding the gates. There was this… perpetuating sense of **wrong.** No. Evil._

_So much evil._

_And Sheik had said that Saria was in there…_

Link caressed the stump that his friend sat on and played her song. He was tempted, so very tempted to pull out her ocarina and play her melody. Play it over and over. To bring the light and cheer back into the trees. To bring life to this place that now seemed so… **dead.**

But _something_ held him back. He glanced down at the stone platform, feeling a pit in his stomach. He didn’t want to play. He didn’t want to hear the ghostly melody _of another instrument._ He didn’t want to open the floodgates.

Time… It _really_ was quite cruel.

.+++.

Link honestly didn’t know just what he was expecting when he returned home. Actually, he wasn’t even sure _why_ he came back, since now that Saria was gone, Mido had no inhibitions for his behaviour.

Not to mention the Deku Tree was gone too…

“First, it was the Great Deku Tree – but _Saria_ too!” It wasn’t just Mido – no. Everybody was behind him. And the tears… the tears in their eyes. “You just _had_ to say you were leaving the village didn’t you! And I bet Saria ran after you – no _of course_ she did! She believed your little _lies!_ And she’s _gone_ because of that! She’s _gone_ you fairy-less jerk! It’s all your fault!”

Link took a step back, his hand automatically reaching for his sword – _no_ – the Kokiri Sword, and he halted. No. They were just kids.

It didn’t lessen the impact of their words though. For it _was_ his fault that Saria was gone. It was _he_ who had awoken her. It was _he_ who set time back. It was _he_ who unleashed the Master Sword and allowed Ganondorf access to the Triforce. It was _his_ fault. His fault…

He returned to the meadow.

.+++.

_Red eyes greeted him._

Link woke up in a cold sweat. Perhaps it wasn’t the _best_ idea to sleep on the sacred platform…

He groaned and rubbed at his temples, trying to push away the dream – _memory._ His hands soon found themselves caressing the symbols carved into the stone, his mind wandering elsewhere despite his protests.

_His words, his tone, they seemed kind. Caring. Sympathetic. And yet, the young mind could not comprehend the meaning behind the beautiful sentences woven together like poetry. It seemed that Sheik knew much about him, but then there was he who knew naught but the others name._

_“…A thing that doesn’t change with time is a memory of younger days…”_

_And yet… it wasn’t the lack of these facts that captivated the young warrior with this cryptic stranger. No. It was those deep… dark… red eyes. They drew him in, they fascinated him, they made him want to know more about Sheik the Sheikah._

_He grinned, a response coming to him. “Though it may fade, it never disappears, right Sheik?”_

_But he didn’t expect the other to turn his head away from him, not did he foresee the solemn words that left the others lips._

_“As long as it exists in the first place.”_

_And, least of all, Link did not even consider that he’d have this almost overwhelming urge to comfort the other…_

The melody echoed in his head, even so many years away. It still rung in his mind, the vivid images unable to leave his mind.

It was something he didn’t want to think about, it was something he wanted to forget. Just like the faces of the ‘family’ he grew up with.

But, not all was lost. If… if only he could find Navi. So, pulling out his ocarina, he played the tune of Lon Lon Ranch.

He was _so_ lonely after all.

And still, those words haunted him.

_Just what did Sheik mean by that…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realised I hadn't posted everything here, so I am going to correct that error. STILL ON HIATUS.

Time.

 

Traveling.

 

Tragedy.

 

It just seemed that Link could not escape it. That he could not escape his destiny as a hero. That he could not escape the destiny of being forgotten or of losing his friends.

 

In Termina, yes, he made new friends. He met new people, and he knew that if he truly wanted to, he could have stayed there. He could visit there. But yet, he didn’t want to. Part of him anyway. There was too much of a vivid truth. There was something there was just brought up the memories. The ones that didn’t matter anymore. The ones _that didn’t exist_.

 

He supposed he couldn’t place blame, no, it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault really, but it was preventing him.

 

It was almost funny that out of all of the trials and obstacles that he had face, something as _simple_ as this was what held him back.

 

Well, he _did_ have another weakness, but that was besides the point.

 

Because it wasn’t supposed to be there.

 

.+++.

 

“Hey, kid!”

 

Link turned to see Tatl flying towards him, away from her brother and Skull Kid.

 

“Ya know, you don’t hafta leave. You can stay here. I know the people don’t know what you did, but you’ll be a hero in our eyes.”

 

_Hero._

 

Link forced a smile. “I’m looking for a dear friend. I can’t give up that easily, hm?”

 

“Well… well when you find them, bring them here ‘kay? You are always welcome Link!”

 

“I know, thanks Tatl.” Link said and wave at her, and them, before he turned and rode Epona back towards the Lost Woods.

 

_A part of him wondered if Navi was the one he was truly looking for…_

 

.+++.

 

Pity – no that was not the right word – was the look in his eyes.

 

Worry then?

 

Concern?

 

Whatever the emotion, Link knew it quite intimately himself.

 

_He had remembered the words the Sheikah had said, and it was as concerning as it was perplexing. In fact, those words were at the forefront of his mind as he approached the Temple of Time once more._

_And when he entered, the sight he saw completely put those thoughts at bay, if only for a moment. For there was only one thought on his mind right now, as he gazed upon the man who was his ally in these dark time, who was his **light** , being bathed in a very literal light._

_Sheik was beautiful._

 

However, Mido probably couldn’t express or fully understand that emotion. He cried, he screamed, he threw a slew of insults. In fact, it was this hysteria that told Link everything he needed to know. It told him that Mido actually cared. That Mido was concerned. That he worried. That he was angry from these emotions.

 

It was one phrase in particular however that struck a chord within him.

 

“Saria could’ve come back! She could – would – if you stay!”

 

He remembered the boy in the time that now never was. He remembered the same reaction – if far more disquieted from years of experiencing them. An acceptance. But unfortunately, there was no happy ending here.

 

“She’s not coming back Mido.”

 

It hurt him to say that.

 

“Why!” He accused and pointed at him.

 

And Link held up his hand to stop Mido from going off on a tangent. “I know. I know it’s hard to accept it, but Saria, she has a job. A very important job. And in order for her to do her job, she must go somewhere else.”

 

“But we are her friends! She can’t just **abandon** us!” His eyes were angry. They didn’t want to believe him. They wanted to blame him, do anything but accept this.

 

“Do you think I’m happy that she’s gone? I don’t want her gone either Mido. But she did it to protect us. Her job… what she is doing is fighting a great darkness. It’s… it’s the one that killed the Great Deku Tree. It’s one that will do much, much worse than that if she doesn’t stop it. She didn’t abandon us.”

 

“I-I… why! Why did she do this without telling any of us? We could help her! We are all Kokiri!”

 

“I think that’s _why_ she did this.” Perhaps it was a bit of a lie – since in this time, Saria had no choice but to do her duties without telling anybody – but he didn’t know why or how she did things in the future before accepting her calling. “She knew it was dangerous and she didn’t want anybody else to be hurt. You know how Saria is.”

 

“But what if she’s in trouble! What if _something_ happens to her!”

 

Link placed a hand on the other’s shoulder – since when was he taller than Mido? “She has friends. They are helping her. They are protecting her like she is protecting them. You remember her song right? Maybe one day, it will reach her. Play it. Play it and if she can hear it, maybe then you can hear her.” He was growing.

 

“…And what about you? Are you leaving again?”

 

And Mido wasn’t.

 

“…I can’t stay.”

 

“You’ll die… you’ll die too Link.”

 

Link smiled sadly at Mido and ruffled his hair. “Tell everybody thanks.” With that said, Link turned towards the exit of the village.

 

“You’ll die! You’ll die Link! Don’t say I didn’t tell you!”

 

Well, death and disappearing are very similar after all…

 

.+++.

 

Link missed Navi. He knew it was obvious, but it had not become as obvious to him, as it did now. He was completely and utterly alone. He had left his home, he had left the newfound friends he had made… He left the castle.

 

He knew that he was welcome in all of the places, and especially the latter two, but none of these choices were a possibility in his mind. He _couldn’t_ go back there.

 

Termina would give him too many reminders of _what couldn’t be_. And Castle Town… Well Link didn’t think he could face Zelda. At least for a few years. The wound was still _so fresh_.

 

_“Just… who are you?”_

_His question had shocked the Sheikah out of his composed state, it had interrupted his speech. Although that shock was not long-lasting. In fact, if he hadn’t been paying attention he might have missed the momentary discomposure. “I believe I have told you that, Hero. I am Sheik of the Sheikah.”_

_The cover up was so smooth. It gave him the answer to his question, and yet left so much to be desired._

_“Who are **you?** Who is Sheik of the Sheikah? Why is he helping me? What kind of life has he lived?” Link pressed. He wasn’t going to be dissuaded so easily. Now that he wasn’t as… distracted, Sheik’s last words from their earlier meeting played in his head. It had intrigued him. It had piqued his curiosity. He wanted to know who Sheik was._

_He wanted to know why he was feeling the way he did._

_“A Shadow.” Came the curt reply._

_“That doesn’t give me any answers!” Okay, now he was getting annoyed. Sheik needed to stop avoiding answering his questions._

_“I am but a transient presence of light blocked by a darkness. I am to obey the way light and darkness moves. I am to serve the very nature of my parts. And yet without either I cannot exist.” Again, there was the cryptic words._

_“Stop confusing me! I don’t **care** that you’re a shadow. I don’t care about that. I want to know **about** you!” He needed to calm down, his voice was increasing in volume, his tone becoming darker and angrier by the second._

_“Hero, that is all there is about me. I am a shadow. I have no past, I have no future, I have no emotions. I am just a puppet to the forces of light and darkness.”_

_No. No. That was **far** too sad. “Sheik… You, you **can’t** truly believe that! You are a human! You live, you breathe, you **exist**. Every person has emotions and wants and a past and a future!”_

_“Hero, I am a Sheikah, that is what we are. Now, enough of this, you have a song you must learn, abilities to acquire. Time is of the essence. The next sage awaits you.”_

_“Stop it!” Link demanded – well, there went any attempt at calming himself. “Screw the rules! I **know** that there is **somebody** underneath all of those words! Not a shadow, not a servant, not a Sheikah. There is a Sheik! Now, tell me. **Who** is Sheik? Just… just tell me something, please? Anything.”_

_Lonely. Sheik must have felt so lonely…_

 

He had nowhere to go.

 

That was, until a grasshopper landed on him, reminding him that _yes_ he had a place to go.

 

.+++.

 

Talon and Malon accepted him in with open arms. Of course, Link wasn’t about to become a freeloader and contributed by working with the animals, or doing chores. Here, he was able to push away the memories. Here, he was able to live life freely. There was no princess, no sages, no _red eyes_ haunting him.

 

Although, after a few weeks staying there, Talon just _had_ to smile and say he’s happy Link has shown up, because Malon seemed happy to finally have a friend, to have somebody she liked staying constantly nearby, and he’s taken a liking to him.

 

_The melody echoed over the marble that lined the hidden chamber, long after they put down their instruments, and Link was once more mesmerized by just **how** the light shone on Sheik._

_“By the way, I’ve taken quite a liking to you Hero.”_

_And, almost poetically, Sheik vanished with the echoes._

However, Link felt slightly suspicious, as it seemed Talon might have been hinting at the preposition of his from earlier (if only in jest) about offering Malon’s hand in marriage as a prize for finding the right Cucoos.

 

He hoped that it was _far_ from that. That would be one _awkward_ conversation to have, especially at his age.

 

.+++.

 

Eventually, though, that day did come to pass. It all originated from the old man’s… inability to properly explain the birds and the bees, so to speak, to his teenage daughter.

 

Years had gone by, and as Malon grew, so did Link. His body grew, as did his… well, _hormones_ , and well, one day when Malon came to wake him up in the morning, she came across a quite… _sticky_ situation.

 

It seemed though, that Link’s suspicions were, thankfully, wrong, and that Talon’s earlier offering really was just in jest. For the old man had told Malon that she could no longer go and wake Link up in the morning. He hid behind the pretence that now that Link was a ‘man’ he could wake up on his own, but Link _knew_ just what the ranch owner was _really_ concerned about.

 

Now, he also knew that if Malon _wanted_ to, she would just continue to wake him up despite her father’s orders, and her father would do nothing short of a possible verbal scolding. Heck, he was sure Malon and Talon also knew this, and while he was certain that this would just be a forgotten bump in the road, he also wanted to relief Talon of any stress he might have when it came to his daughter hanging around teenage boys.

 

“Malon, could you please leave us for a few moments?”

 

“Link! Why? What can you say around my father that you can’t say around me?” Oh, and she was doing that little hand on her hip thing. There was some temptation to just give in and let Malon stay. Her temper was something nobody wanted to deal with.

 

But Link shook his head. This conversation was awkward enough _without_ Malon, and he felt it was out of respect that he talked with Talon in private. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t going to tell her anyway. Just, not in this exact scenario. “Trust me, I’ll let you know later. It isn’t as if I’ll be able to hide it from you soon enough.”

 

“Oh, fine, fine. I _am_ expecting answers though Forest Boy!” She said before walking on out.

 

“Now, what was _that_ all about boy? You try’n ta convince me otherwise?” There was a gentle calm smile on his face.

 

Now, Tarlon was probably the closest thing (aside from the Deku Tree and Saria of course) he had to a parental figure. He respected the man, and was greatly indebted to him for taking him in when he had nowhere else to go. He also knew that the feeling was mutual. (Although replacing parent with son) However, because that Malon wasn’t _exactly_ his sister is what raised these concerns, and honestly he couldn’t blame him. There was no malice or suspicious of any ulterior motives here.

 

They were family after all.

 

“Come now Talon.” He said with a grin. “I do think we _all_ know that Malon will do as she pleases, despite your little rule. Not to mention she could also very easily persuade you. I don’t need to do or say anything”

 

And, there was that little laugh when Talon knew he was caught.

 

“Well, ya can’t say I didn’t try.” Yeah, that was his excuse for everything.

 

Link rolled his eyes. “I so suppose what I have to say _could_ be viewed as attempting to convince you otherwise though. But, I assure you that it isn’t. It’s more… for your reassurance.”

 

“Do go on.” It seemed that he had piqued the others interest.

 

Well, it seemed it wasn’t as awkward as he had thought. Although, it could very quickly get awkward after he said his piece. He leaned in the chair that he was sitting in. “I don’t see women in that light.”

 

Well, Talon wasn’t expecting _that_ response. “Surely you can’t know this early…”

 

“You think Malon hasn’t had little crushes on some of the boys that have visited the ranch? Trust me Talon, when you’re not around, _all_ she does is babble to me on _how cute Thomas’s smile is_. Or _just what she would do to go to Lake Hylia with Dustin._ ” He rolled his eyes. “And yes, I just picked random names from my head. I don’t make a habit of remembering the names of the guys she likes. Just the faces. Don’t wanna take away her little day dreams with any attempts of my own.”

 

“So you’ve never… liked a girl your own age? Surely…”

 

Link sighed. “A girl could never satisfy my desires. Let’s just leave it at that. For the sake of _both_ of our sanities. Malon is my sister. I’d never do anything in that nature to her – _or really any girl for that matter_. You don’t have to worry about that. If anything, worry for the boys who visit the ranch.” Link jested. “For if Malon’s not ogling them, I probably am.”

 

And with the laughter, they passed this bump without any trouble, and the years continued on very peacefully, and thankfully _quietly_.

 

Well, aside from the occasional dream that pervaded his unconscious mind, which only made an old desire resurface once more.

 

_Dammit Sheik, why did you have to disappear from my life?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realised I hadn't posted everything here, so I am going to correct that error. STILL ON HIATUS.

As he matured, a more _physical_ form of desire began to build. It wasn’t just emotional anymore. It wasn’t just a yearning _for what never was_ , no, it manifested into sensations. Ones he knew quite well. And, with the _lack_ of them, it only continued to build.

 

Along with that building desire, something, an itch that he couldn’t scratch, also began to build. It was slow, a mindless buzz in the back of his mind. It took a _long_ time for it to manifest.

 

It took a catalyst for him to even notice it.

 

_“I’m not stalking you!”_

_It was very interesting to see the stoic musician flustered. Of course, Link couldn’t help but make the comment about the other stalking him after waking up with the Sheikah nearby and wrapped in bandages soaked in ointment._

_“Really now? Then care to explain the probability of you being there when that dragon threw me over the cliff.” Link continued to tease the other. He quite liked seeing this side of Sheik. It was better than seeing him in that saddening state, or when he was teaching him the songs. It really did make him seem more **human**._

_Never mind that it sent a little thrill through him._

_“Let’s just say you’re lucky that I was on my way to the volcano myself.” His arms were crossed, and he was looking away._

_Link couldn’t just stop thinking about just how **cute** Sheik was being right now…_

 

For a wandering merchant had come into their ranch, wondering about the prices of some of the horses. Apparently he had a need for a new horse. And on top of him viewing their merchandise, he offered for Malon and Link to look at his.

 

While Malon ogled over the jewellery, and some of the more practical items in the merchant’s inventory, a certain bit of metal was what caught Link’s eye.

 

A sword.

 

Certainly, he had a sword that did fit him, and was definitely usable – but the Fairy Sword just…

 

It wasn’t the same.

 

He craved something that he could never have. The Master Sword was sealed away, only to be held in his hands if trouble ever threatened Hyrule again - which was improbable in this lifetime.

 

However it seemed this sword was made to be a replica of the Master Sword.

 

"Go ahead, give it a few swings. Every young man eyes that sword." The merchant said with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Just be careful though lad. It is quite sharp."

 

The moment Link had lifted the sword, he knew it was the right fit. It _wasn’t_ the Master Sword – but even that sword felt wrong. (It felt like it was _too perfect_. It unnerved him in that aspect.)

 

He just hoped Tarlon would let him buy it. Certainly, the ranch owner knew that he had weapons, and that he practiced with them, but he wasn’t sure if he’d allow _yet another_ weapon in the house…

 

.+++.

 

Years passed once more, and Link, looking out towards the closed gate of Castle Town, felt a wave of nostalgia, and of _dread_. It was almost _funny_ considering it all. It felt surreal. It felt as if he were living a dream until now. He had, for the most part, been blissfully oblivious to the past that had haunted him so heavily in the months following his return.

 

Certainly, yes, there were the occasional reminders and he never _truly forgot_ , but at least he was able to push it away, suppress the emotions, to be _free_ from it all. However, what tomorrow brought was only a harsh reminder of what _was_. Or, to be specific – _what would never be_. For tomorrow was the same day he woke from his seven year slumber. Tomorrow was _when he met Sheik._ And tomorrow would be overwriting that fact of history.

 

Part of him never wanted to rewrite history.

 

(Certainly, yes, he realized that by reverting time he had _already rewritten_ it, but it never felt so _real_ until now. That the today of now was a scarce semblance of the today from _then_. But he never lived that today. He never knew of it. But tomorrow, he _knew_ it. He _lived_ it. And now, he would be living a different tomorrow, tomorrow.)

 

He knew it was selfish, he knew it was irresponsible. Because, Malon’s face was not one of exhaustion and sadness, Talon was happily living with his daughter on the ranch. People had not died. People were not suffering as they were back then…

 

But that meant that _he_ had to suffer in their place. It wasn’t fair, but _what_ in his life truly was fair?

 

Technically, he shouldn’t be suffering, because why should he be suffering over something that never existed in the first place?

_However, it seemed that no matter how flustered Sheik was being right now, he was not any easier to get any information from him. Link still pressed though, because he wanted to know. Curiosity prodded at him, it was his drive._

_He wanted to know who Sheik was – as a person. He wanted to know the meaning behind his words back in the Meadow. He wanted to know **more** about his cryptic guide. And yet, it seemed Sheik had rejected him at every angle and Link was getting frustrated._

_“And, what about **you** hero?” Sheik had once again redirected the conversation back at him. “Just **what** were you doing on top of the mountain, so very much ill-prepared?”_

_Link’s cheeks puffed out a bit. “He needed help!”_

_“And, pray tell, just **how** is a dead hero going to save Hyrule?”_

_“Hey! I was given that tunic, at least I wasn’t stupidly barging in!” Link’s voice was increasing in volume now._

_But Sheik only groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I’m fairly certain that you need a **particular weapon** to defeat the dragon, no? Certainly, if it weren’t for the tunic, **and** myself, Hyrule would be lost of its only hope. You really need to be more careful.”_

_“And,” Link retorted, **finally** finding a way to change to conversation back to where it was before, “just **why** were you here Sheik? And don’t give me the same stupid reason as before. **Why** were you on your way here?”_

_“I believe that answer would be fairly obvious. The temple is within the volcano Link, and as the other two temples you have visited, there is a pedestal that a song will take you to.”_

_And, finally an answer. Why was Sheik playing all of these stupid games? Avoiding his questions… “Then, why don’t you teach it to me now Sheik?”_

_“It is neither the time, nor the place for you to learn it. The magic is moot if you are not **there** in the first place. Besides, we were not to meet here, but it was your sheer **stupidity** that caused this meeting.”_

_“Hm… maybe I should be more stupid in the future if you keep rewarding me like this.” Link teased out with a grin._

_Was that a scoff of disbelief coming from Sheik?_

_“Tch, it seems you are well enough to manage yourself if you can make comments like that.” Despite his words, Sheik didn’t **sound** mad at him. In fact, he **almost** sounded amused. “We will meet again once you find the entrance to the temple Hero.”_

_And perhaps… was that a sincere smile in his eyes?_

.+++.

 

He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t resist it. Perhaps part of him was _hoping._ Perhaps part of him was holding on to that last shred. That maybe. That _what-if_.

 

He knew he was only tormenting himself. He knew his actions were only cruel. That it was fate’s way of mocking him.

 

But perhaps it could also finally mean _closure_. That the only way he could truly be free was to face the _nothingness_ that would be the result of his actions. To feel that disappointment. For that hope to _finally_ be shattered.

 

It would **hurt** but…

 

He needed it to.

 

And, that dread from yesterday curled in his stomach as he made his way through the busy streets of Castle Town, looking up at the Temple of Time. The place that his journey started – _the place his journey **ended**. _ Each step was hesitant, but at the same time forced, _rushed_. He had a time limit, and he _wanted_ to get there on time, no matter how a part of him was _afraid_ to.

 

_He just wanted **one thing** to be the same._

 

Link looked to the sky when he finally arrived in the vicinity of the temple, gauging the time to be good. Although, for an added measure, he gave the stone of truth a quick wallop, and as it stated that it was approaching noon, a sigh of relief left Link.

 

_He wasn’t too late._

 

However, the stone being what it was, decided to keep talking. “It is said that a hero awoke near noon, though in quite a different time than this, in a very different world.”

 

Link sighed softly and shook his head before he heard a rather loud, and violent sound in the direction of the temple. “What in the world…” Very carefully, Link drew the sword at his back – being the one he had purchased from the merchant those few years ago – and cautiously walked towards the entrance of the temple.

 

Now he could hear more noises, shouts, curses, the stomping of feet.

 

“Look! ...There! …Must be!”

 

He stuck to the shadows of the wall, and upon entering the temple he saw a band of Gerudo pillaging the temple.

 

“There are rumours of a great sword here! You need to find it!”

 

So far, it seemed they had not noticed his entry. But, he couldn’t resist a little smirk as one woman grabbed the Goron’s Ruby. “I’m sorry, you’re going about this all backwards.” He said before emerging out into the light.

 

The noon bells tolled out.

 

Well. It wasn’t as if they had any chance of getting the Master Sword, considering that he still had the Ocarina of Time, but he couldn’t stand by as the gems of the land were stolen by mere thieves.

 

 _Especially_ considering what he went through to get them…

 

The clang of metal against metal soon followed as Link found himself surrounded by the thieves. Now he really was glad he kept up the practicing over all of these years... Eventually, he managed to lower the numbers so that it didn’t appear to be in their favour anymore. It seemed that the two strongest however had stayed out of the fighting. He hoped they weren’t _too_ strong, he _was_ getting quite tired by now…

 

“Well, well, what a mighty warrior we have here.” The woman that spoke up seemed to be their leader.

 

There was another who held a strong presence, but they skulked in the shadows, and he couldn’t quite make out her form.

 

What he _could_ make out was that she was leaning casually with her back against the wall. Actually, she seemed almost overconfident as one of her legs was folded up, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Yes, we have quite the little _hero_.”

 

…That _wasn’t_ a woman’s voice.

 

They both laughed as he took a step back – perhaps assuming he became intimidated by them. However what they both assumed was _far_ from the truth – whatever the reason they had conjured up. For it wasn’t fear that caused his form to tremble, for his leg to take a step back. No. It was shock.

 

Disbelief.

 

_How in the **world?!**_

**__**

“…Sheik?!”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realised I hadn't posted everything here, so I am going to correct that error. STILL ON HIATUS.

“…Sheik?!”

There was more laughter at his surprise, although the leader’s eyebrow tilted upward. “Looks like this city dweller here knows of our well-kept secret weapon. What a pity, I wonder how. Nonetheless, it won’t matter for too long. So, little hero, would you care to grace us with your name? Mine is Asheil, for manner’s sakes. Not that that will matter soon either.”

Link’s gaze moved to Asheil before gliding back towards the shadowed man. “I do believe the Gerudos do not allow males into their ranks. What is with this exception?”

She snarled at him.

Link took up his stance and when he saw her make a sort of signal, Sheik charged towards him.

Or at least what he presumed to be Sheik…

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to fight Sheik – if this was Sheik. Again, he was in turmoil because while he wanted this man to be Sheik, at the same time, he didn’t want him to be.

For Sheik would never charge at him.

Well...

He honestly preferred to not remember that.

And yet if it was Sheik, just what did that mean? Did Sheik forget him? Most likely. And why? Why was Sheik so different than he was back then?

It hurt.

And that was why he didn’t want this to be Sheik. And yet – yet – if this wasn’t Sheik then just… what happened back then? What was going on now if this wasn’t Sheik, yet this man bore the same voice and name as him?

It was the clash of steel that shook him out of his thoughts once more, and he steeled his gaze as he looked into the hatred, into the anger, and determination of the other warrior’s red red eyes.

He couldn’t help that his eyes mirrored the other’s emotions.

‘Sheik’ pushed his weight and strength into his twin blades, trying to push him back as Link fought back. However those eyes soon opened wide in their own shock. The sound that left him wasn’t a grunt of effort, no it was a gasp of pain, and the weight was immediately lifted from his sword as the other stumbled back. An arm wrapped around his torso and he fell to one knee. He couldn’t seem to maintain eye contact. His body twitched at every attempt before he just gave up trying.

“Ugh! What manner of witchery is this!”

Link, however, did not advert his eyes from the other. No, they raked over the form that they could not do earlier in the heat of the battle, and soon his heart slumped. His sword arm followed suit.

No…

It was Sheik. There was no mistaking it. Unless it was another glimmer of illusion. Unless it was another masquerade that he could not decipher with his eyes.

How?

He wanted to reach out to him. He wanted to hold him. He wanted, he wanted…

It was a bright glimmer in the corner of his vision that saved him from his head getting severed by a Gerudo scimitar, and he lifted his shield to block the attack before turning. It seemed that Asheil had decided that she would not wait for her ‘secret weapon’ to recover and that she would finish the job herself.

She was talented, he had to give her that. As unprepared as he was with the first strike, it took him a few more until he finally gained his momentum and regained the footing he had lost from stepping back from her blows.

…It was almost saddening just how easy it was to push past the overwhelming emotions from earlier…

Eventually he managed to land a blow that knocked her unconscious. As the adrenaline faded away his mind remembered. And, fighting the logic that told him otherwise, he turned towards the pain-stricken warrior.

The pain-stricken Sheikah.

“Sheik…”

“Halt! Put your weapons down!”

Part of him was glad for the interruption. What was he even thinking of saying? What was he going to do? This was Sheik, and yet at the same time… was it? He never remembered seeing such emotions torment the Sheik he knew. He never remembered seeing such hatred. Such anger.

No, he only remembered that bone-shattering sadness. He only remembered the emptiness. That cold, cold acceptance.

Not this hot turmoil.

He immediately dropped his weapon as the royal guards stormed into the temple and rounded them up. However, despite his confusion he continued to look at Sheik, who, even with the guard’s help, had trouble keeping himself upright.

.+++.

“I do wonder what has made our dear hero so impulsive…”

Link turned as he heard Sheik’s voice echoing in from a distance. He watched as Sheik seemed to saunter towards him in a feline-like manner over the bridge.

“Challenging the assailant of the Fire Temple prematurely… going in ill-prepared…”

Why were his words so mesmerizing?

“Perhaps, was it the bond of true friendship?”

And, why, did his words sound so desperate?

Link sighed as he looked at the weapon he purchased being rounded up with the rest of the Gerudo’s weapons. He really hoped he got that back… He could last with the Great Fairy’s sword but…

He loved that sword.

As they were led out of the temple and past the market square, to what he presumed were the castle prisons, he saw a woman running towards them.

“Link?”

He turned at his name only to realize the woman running towards them was not some curious town girl but, in fact, the Queen herself.

She certainly did look far different than he remembered her in the other time. Far more elegant. Certainly, he doubted that she could procure such gowns while hiding for seven years, but the difference was amazing.

He also hadn’t seen her since…

Since he left Hyrule.

“…Zelda?”

He hated how torn and confused his voice sounded.

She offered him a smile before she whispered something towards the guard in charge. Soon, there was a signal and another guard moved to remove his bonds.

Link shook his head. “I’ll do it.” He said before he shifted and the ropes easily slid off of his wrists.

“I do suggest you keep a close eye on them. If I can slip out this easily, I would think they would find it child’s play.”

He learned how to slip out of their bonds after all.

And, as if he were not originally a part of the procession, they continued towards what he still presumed to be the prisons.

His heart sunk once more.

“Hey, how have you been?” Her hand gently touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry for my guard’s actions. They only acted as they thought–”

Her touch had only made his blood run cold. It made an anger that he had tempered over the years slowly course through him, and he glared at her. He stepped back, forcing her hand off of his shoulder.

“Who is Sheik?”

Hatred. Pain. Betrayal. Agony. Loss.

She had lied to him.

She had closed her eyes and looked down. “Link… I don’t think this is the best time–”

“Who is Sheik!”

His words were becoming more urgent, and the cold emotions began to heat after years of suppression. Surging through him. Rushing. Blinding him before he even had a chance to fight it.

“You weren’t supposed to–”

“Who is he!” He deserved to know! After… after everything! He had a right to know!

“…Impa’s estranged relative. His father was a relative of hers, a cousin I believe. He… grew up in the desert.” Zelda still looked at the ground. Her shoulders slumped and heavy. “I’m sorry… you were never…”

“Never what?” The words burned his throat. They scorched his tongue. “Never supposed to meet him? Never supposed to know that he was an actual person?” It hurt. The words hurt. The truths hurt. The lies hurt even more. “Never supposed to know that he wasn’t you?” His fists clenched. Angry, he was so angry.

Just like Sheik.

He was met with silence. It persisted for a few moments before she looked up at him. There was a haunted look in her eyes.

“…Navi really wasn’t the reason you were so curt with me all of those years ago, was it? I always suspected…”

“I hated you.” This statement wasn’t tainted with that overwhelming rage, but the neutrality ended there. “I hated you for your deception. I hated you for pretending you were Sheik, even if I didn’t know you were pretending at the time. I hated you for killing him. Oh, I know you didn’t physically kill him, but metaphorically? It sure as hell felt like it!” For sarcasm – the biting, mocking kind – began to taint his words. The anger came back, burning just as hot as before.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would have formed such an… attachment to him… It was… a necessity.”

“And, was it necessary for you to lie to me about it?”

Again, silence.

She broke it once again, her voice soft, almost conversational. “…I heard you went looking for Navi.”

“What does that have to do with this conversation!” His arm flew out to the side. He couldn’t… he couldn’t…

It was difficult now, to swallow his emotions as easily as before. This, this was why he never stayed in the castle, this was why he never returned until now. For Zelda held all of the answers to his suffering all of these years, and Sheik’s actual presence was the final straw.

It broke open the floodgates.

“What would you have done if you knew that Sheik actually existed? Where would you have gone? If you had reacted that way knowing that you had lost him, just how would you have reacted knowing you had lost him and he still existed. That his very existence was a sheer mockery of what could never be?” She tried to reach out towards him, but he pushed her hand away. “…Even Sheik agreed that this was the best choice of action.”

“I’m sick of your lies!”

“I’m not lying this time Link! He wanted you to move on. He wanted you to live a life without him. He wanted you to be free.”

He… he didn’t want to hear this.

“I’ve never been free.” Which was true. That no matter how much he enjoyed his life at the ranch, there were still those night that left him lying awake for hours on end. There were the nightmares. The longing of something that could never be. The ache that spread so deep in his body and tore him apart from the inside.

He had lost the only two people that had kept him together for all of those months of terror or torment.

He didn’t want to know that Sheik wanted that for him.

That Sheik had wanted him to feel that loneliness.

“…I’ll give you some time alone. I will be in the gardens if you wish to see me.”

.+++.

Desperate… and something else altogether. There was something in his voice, something in the very words that he chose that hinted at something far deeper than what lay on the surface.

He couldn’t quite figure it out, but it was an emotion he knew he felt before…

“…Listen to the Bolero of Fire.”

And finally, as if a spell had been broken, Link reached out and grabbed Sheik’s arm before he could grab his harp. His blue eyes rose and met red.

And that emotion from earlier had faded. He could swear he read amusement in them now.

“Let me guess, you want to ask your little questions again, don’t you Hero?”

He was not blushing. He was not! It was just the heat. But, that aside, just what could he ask? He wanted to delay even longer too, for he knew that the other would leave once the song was taught.

He wanted to know so much, and yet for some reason he was coming up at a blank. He knew a little bit of who Sheik was – or at least what he thought of himself – but..? What else? Age? No that was a stupid waste of a question. Life goals – no the guy only thought of serving the royal family… Well, what about earlier?

Why did he sound so… so…

\--Lonely?

“Do…Do you have any friends?”

Link glanced up and over to the castle after sitting in the fields, trying to calm himself down. He felt bad for blowing up at her like that, and yet he also felt that she did deserve it, even if just a little bit.

But that also opened up a gate that he had never considered before: Sheik.

Why? Why did Sheik unanimously decide that this – that loneliness – was what was best for him? Sheik knew what it was like. He was the one who took Sheik out of that hole. And he knew – he knew that Link knew that feeling too. That Link had experienced it before, in the village that had been his only home.

He had never thought to be angry at Sheik. He had never thought that it was Sheik’s choice. But he also never really… truly thought Sheik was capable of it. Because Sheik was supposed to be Zelda, even if he didn’t want to accept it. And, even though unwilling to accept the truth, he did.

He supposed that it was some backwards, convoluted way of allowing him to feel less pain. For him to make sense of the entire mess.

And, now, he didn’t just miss Sheik – he was angry at him. And still, it didn’t make sense. Why? Why did Sheik allow this, why did Sheik agree to it?

‘He wanted you to move on.’

How, how? How could he move on? The memories haunted him to this day. His feelings had never lessened.

Was it a hope then?

‘It’s not going to be the same Link!’

Zelda’s words from seven years ago rang in his mind. Of when she advised him to not return to the forest. He supposed it did fit here too… Was… was that why?

Because Sheik knew he would not remember? That it would only be more painful for him to know that the Sheikah existed but was so far out of his reach. That, no matter how hard he tried, he could never reach him. Because… because now… that Sheik never existed in the first place…

He was just a memory.

He supposed he owed Zelda an apology…

.+++.

“You know… we were both wrong Link. We were both naïve. We had thought that you would recover, we had both thought you would move on. Although, probably on Sheik’s behalf, he underestimated himself, but… he often did that. You were the one who changed that.”

“And I had over-reacted.” He wasn’t perturbed that Zelda knew of his presence. It was almost eerie though, seeing her standing here so many years later…

“And rightly so. Love is blinding after all.”

There was a sad smile on his face. “…You miss him too.” He realized. That, even his anger was blinding. He did not see her agony. Of course she would miss him! She was probably closer to Sheik than he was. She had hid with him for seven years…

She nodded.

“You highness, pardon the intrusion, but… we have a problem.” It seemed that this guard was one of the ones who had captured them in the temple. He looked warily to him, as if hinting that he would rather not say it in his presence.

“Relax Farule. Link here is a dear friend of mine, and the man who had probably stopped those thieves from making off with the jewels of the land. You need not hesitate in his presence.”

And Farule nodded. “We have a… problem in the prisons. Perhaps it would be best if you come and see. Do not worry, it is completely safe.”

“You would never let me enter the prisons if it wasn’t.” There was a twinkle in her eyes. “Link, here will accompany us. And afterwards, you will return his sword.”

“But – very well. Follow me.”

.+++.

“Friends?” The question seemed to surprise Sheik and he looked off in the distance, considering it. “…I suppose the closest person to that title would be the one whom I serve. But… because of that, I could never truly call them my friend.”

Link couldn’t help the reassuring squeeze his hand gave. He knew, he knew how it felt to be alone like that. Certainly, yes, now that he had left the woods he had made all sorts of friends, but he knew that loneliness.

“…We could be friends.” He suggested to Sheik meekly.

“Perhaps, but now is not the time to be making friends, but allies. It isn’t as if we could go riding out in Hyrule Field right now. Time is of the essence, and many sages to awaken.” Again, there was that tone. That desperate, lonely tone.

Sheik wanted to be his friend.

And, yet, now it seemed to be the complete opposite. For he knew that the glare Sheik was giving Zelda was also directed at him. He was the one who put him into this predicament in the first place after all…

He felt that maybe Sheik hated him.

And it hurt. It didn’t matter that this Sheik wasn’t the Sheik he knew (which also hurt but that was beside the point) it didn’t matter that Sheik didn’t remember.

All that mattered was that this was Sheik, no matter the memories or the personality.

“…So do you understand our predicament your highness? We simply cannot put the Sheikah in with the Gerudos…”

"While I understand your concerns I do believe it would be fairly obvious if he was one of their lovers. Not to mention I'm certain that he has lived with them for awhile and a few nights in a prison cell will make no difference."

Link tuned in to their conversation once more and while he scoffed he also felt that deep burn from Sheik.

He also doubted that Sheik was with one of the Gerudos. If not for their actions in the temple then it was the past that told him such. Although he didn't know if the warrior had any inklings towards women as well as men.

But from the twinkle in Zelda's eye, he doubted he did.

"But for added measure, ensure he isn't in the same cell as their leader. Mostly for security purposes."

Link had also noticed that the guards had changed the ropes out for wooden shackles with a padlock. In fact, once again he was starting to ignore the conversation once the guard had moved to place Sheik in another cell, and focused on the other.

And, again, and accidentally, their eyes met.

At first, the guards had all reacted when their prisoner collapsed – perhaps assuming that he was trying one last attempt at escaping. In fact, a few guards had jumped to Zelda’s side in precaution. However, soon they began to realize the other’s pain was genuine.

“Just…” His voice was strained. “Just what did you do to me!”

But, it seemed that the guards were taking no chances and they were ushered out of the prisons.

“If… if time is the problem, certainly I could just—”

“No Hero.” Sheik’s words were curt but stern. “Time is a very delicate thing. One seemly meaningless action in the past could cause ripples in the future. And contact with me in the past… is a very risky thing, for everybody. You may be the Hero of Time but do not use that power for selfish reason Link.”

Those words, while they felt stupid to him, made some sense. Every time he went back in time he would be changing something. And any change could be major. He couldn’t put Sheik – or Zelda for that matter – at risk. Or any of the sages. Or himself. Or… Or…

“Thank you for your offer however, Hero.”

It was sad. It was so sad that Sheik couldn’t be happy. That Sheik couldn’t have what he wanted or desired. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to help him. He wanted him to be happy. That’s what a hero did, wasn’t it?

(Although part of him knew that it wasn’t because he was a hero, but it was because it was Sheik. He’d want Navi to be happy too. And Malon. And Saria…)

“And if it would not cause undue problems, I probably would have accepted your offer. You… you are somebody whom I would enjoy being friends with, somebody whom I would have wanted to have a bond that withstands the trials of time with.”

His hand slid from Sheik’s. He didn’t like this. Sheik was just so… so empty. He didn’t like it, and right now, he didn’t care if Sheik had objected to it or not.

“Then we are friends Sheik.” He said defiantly. “We can be allies and friends right? Already, I would not like for anything to happen to you, I don’t like seeing you upset. So, you’re my friend.”

“Hm.”

He couldn’t quite decipher the sound that left the other.

And as if he had said nothing, Sheik had pulled out his instrument. “Now that you seem satisfied, I do believe it is time for you to learn the song.” And, at Link’s protesting gasp, the Sheikah held up a hand. “Worry not Hero, I will not leave immediately after.”

And that, alleviated all hesitations as he followed the melody that Sheik played. In contrast to their melancholy conversation, the song was upbeat. It was boisterous and cheerful. It created this… energy. A vigour. And, as Link lowered his ocarina, those same emotions seemed to have taken hold in the Sheikah’s red eyes. The gaze captivated him and somehow he knew there was this spark of amusement in them. There was this life.

Not that emptiness that he kept talking about. That he kept trying to convince others of.

It was fascinating, and he didn’t want to look away. It held him there and he wanted to stare at it forever. He liked seeing those emotions in Sheik, he liked seeing life in the otherwise cold Sheikah. And, there! Something else other than amusement twinkled in there. He didn’t know what it was, but…

It sent shivers down his back.

He found it harder to breath, and for some reason, now he felt warm. Hot almost. Even though those shivers kept moving over his body. His chest hurt and – oh – when did Sheik get so close? He took a step back, a few actually, only to soon realize he had no place to go, and Sheik was advancing on him.

Just what was happening?

Sheik had leaned in now – he really was close – and Link felt his chin being lifted by the other’s fingers. He paused there for a moment before he finally broke their gaze as he leaned in closer, Link feeling the cloth of his cowl brush past his cheek and his breath as he chuckled.

“You’re flushing Hero.”

And then, as if he was never even there, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting back into writing Zelda stuff. Updates may be slow but, they are on my to do list now!

As they left the dungeons, and Link having receiving his sword back, the young man had decided that he had quite overstayed his welcome.

While that probably wasn’t the case, he had to return home. Malon would worry about him. And being in the castle… he needed a break. He needed to think. He just… needed to be alone.

He also had a few things to do too before he returned to the ranch, and the sun had begun its descent. As he walked out, and past the busy market he glanced once more at the Temple of Time, just wondering…

It wasn’t fair, and he knew it. How the people who needed to remember did and yet… He felt that maybe Sheik _should_ have remembered for all of his efforts in the war. With the closeness he had to all of those who _did_ remember.

It wasn’t fair, to any of them.

_We meet again Hero…_

_Link jolted upwards, dropping his prize back in the chest it came from when he heard those words behind him._

_**Sheik!** _

_And then Sheik began to talk, go into his usual speeches, but Link was not really paying attention. No, the only thing on his mind was the last time he had seen the other… that look in his eyes… and his lips by his ear and…_

_“…Hero?”_

.+++.

“Link? How long has it been?”

Link smiled with closed eyes. Saria. He had played her melody. Occasionally he would call her and just enjoy a simple conversation. Saria. One of the few people he kept in contact with.

Whenever they communicated like this, if he closed his eyes he could see her, and she him.

“Let’s just say, in another time you would be running into the Forest Temple.”

Then her hand lifted up to her lips, that soft jingle of her laughter echoing out. “Yes, now that you mention it… Ruto has returned by now.”

Ruto – his supposed fiancée. But that was never to be, for the Zora Princess had her duties as a sage, and well…

Link had no attraction to her – or any females in general – and he doubted they could even _have_ children.

And so, Ruto had married another, and did her duties as a member of a royal family to have an heir. He was certain she would be able to visit her child every now and then, but her duties were to Hyrule’s sacred realm first and foremost.

“Her child must be old enough. She _was_ quite upset though that you weren’t her husband and that she had to marry another.”

Link offered a wry smile. “We _both_ know how impossible that would have been.” Saria knew everything about him.

She was the only person he _could_ tell after all. About Sheik, about his feelings (or lack thereof) towards both genders, about Malon… Zelda… Certainly, he spared more _intimate_ details, but…

She was like his mother and sister and aunt and best friend all in one. She was his family.

He laughed softly, grinning along with her awkward before he straightened up. “Saria? I have a question.”

And Saria seemed to understand that this was something with weight. “Of course,” her voice was serious but reassuring, “ask away Link.”

“It’s about Sheik.”

He could see she had become more serious now. And she had nodded, making a sound for him to continue.

“I met him again... And, well… I have no explanation for this but…” How could he explain it? What was there to explain? Was something even happening?

_The way Sheik had looked at him. That shock. That pain. Did it mean anything? If so **what?**_

“He’s suffering. I don’t know _how_ or _why_ and even _he_ is surprised by it. It… it happened when we were fighting and again when I caught his gaze for a second time. He accuses me of casting a spell on him, so this is new to him too…”

Saria had been quiet and shook her head. “This… is unexpected.”

“What do you mean Saria?”

“I’ve told you why we must keep working on the seal right?”

Link nodded. “Keeping Ganondorf from remembering, keeping his soul stuck in the other timeline…”

“Yes, it was a price we had to pay for remembering what happened back then, even if it was just in bits and pieces. We are required to keep the timelines separated, as parts of our souls were transferred back when Zelda sent _you_ back. Sheik wasn’t sent back though so, in all respects, you should be a complete stranger to him. He should not be reacting to you in any way.”

She sighed.

“I’m sorry I cannot offer you any answer Link. Only that this _shouldn’t_ be happening. Perhaps it was only a mere coincidence? Zelda may have more answers, as she was the one who cast the spell. But I’m certain you need time to think. After meeting Sheik, and after what I had said. I'll… leave you be. Keep me updated, alright?”

And then he felt his connection with Saria fade.

He was only left with more questions than answers, more confused than ever, and another pain.

Part of him _hoped_ at the chance that Sheik might remember. That he _still_ had a chance…

But Sheik was gone. And he didn’t want to accept that. At least the Sheik that Link knew. The Sheik who laughed and smiled and smirked with his eyes. The Sheik who sauntered up to him. The Sheik who always had him…

_Flustered. He was so flustered right now._

_“You’re not paying attention. Or at least, that’s what I **hope** is going on in that head of yours.” Link felt a flick to his forehead and Sheik was leaning in close. **Too close.**_

_Was there ever such a thing as **too close** before Sheik?_

_“You were always so **adamant** on stopping my little monologues. And yet, here you are, letting me continue word after word. Sentence after sentence.” Now Sheik had shrugged and backed up, hands soon moving to his hips. “ **Please** don’t tell me you’ve gotten bored with me.”_

_Somehow, Link knew that Sheik was smirking by the way his eyes crinkled and shone._

_“Even a Sheikah enjoys amusement once in awhile.”_

Link didn’t want to believe that. He didn’t want to. To know that Sheik was _alone_ in that other time that he had once been in. That they had been torn apart by duty to…

It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t! Now, more than ever, did he regret accepting Zelda’s offer. Now, more than ever, did he regret this peace that they lived in.

Was this why Zelda had _lied_ to him? To get him to agree and ensure the peace? Was this why Sheik agreed? Was… was… was…?

Link let out a frustrated scream before he just settled on crying into Epona’s side.

.+++.

He couldn't hide his troubles from Malon. Link knew that, but he still tried anyway. Tried to just sum up his demeanour as simply exhaustion.

Certainly… it wasn't a lie, but definitely not the entire truth either.

He only received a hand on her cocked hip. Well that and, “Oh, please. Do you really expect me to believe that, forest boy?”

Well, perhaps not expect, but a man could hope, couldn't he?

“It's… complicated.” Just how could he explain it? Explain that he met… _Sheik_ except he wasn't really Sheik. That he met the man of his dreams (literally) and only was let down of his expectations? That the man who held his heart _didn't remember him?_

How? How could he tell her this?

“It… it's been a long day.” He sighed. “One full of… surprises and… disappointment.”

He couldn't.

“A date gone wrong?” She leaned in, other hand joining the other on her hip.

“Who's the lucky man? Or perhaps unlucky..?”

Link could only let out a dry laugh. “I suppose you could say that.”

He felt her pat his back. “Worry not, there are other fish in the sea Link! One day we will find you a man!”

He had already found that man, but he was gone. Out of his reach and toiling to recover a ravaged Hyrule…

“Thanks Malon.”

He gave her a half-hearted smile.

.+++.

Restless - that was the only word he could use to describe himself right now. He remembered - his body did - ever since he had returned to the temple. The battle - _Sheik_. More, another, his body told him. It craved for another battle, another rush of adrenaline that had been denied to him for so long. Of course, there were _other_ things his body craved, too, but he pushed those thoughts away. If there was anything he wanted from Sheik, it should be **answers.**

_“Well, Hero? I expect an answer at least. Just **what** have I done to leave you so silent?”_

_The fluster only continued. It was hard to pay attention. All he could remember was the way his heart raced and that **heat** , and - oh - was that ever welcome in this cold chamber. Yes, certainly he was worried for the Zoras but… Link had to swallow to regain himself._

_“I - uhh - no?”_

_...He was **such** an idiot!_

Or, at the very least, from Zelda…

.+++.

Malon was screaming his name as she ran in his direction. There was something in her hand, held aloft. It didn't take her long until she was at his side, holding out a letter towards him.

“There's a letter for you. Maybe it's that lover-boy apologising for that crappy date.” She winked at him.

Link had to brush away the mud on his hands as he looked at the envelope. This seal… he recognised it. It was identical to the one on the letter he gave to the guard in Kakariko Village all those years ago….

“Open it, Open it!”

He could only sigh and take it. Of course Malon wanted to know what was up. Link _never_ got letters. So, he opened it, briefing over the letter. As he suspected, it was from Zelda. An apology. But that was not the only contents. No, there was an informal summons. A mention of a job offering. And something _else_ but she was being awfully cryptic about it. Of course, she gave him the option to refuse as well.

“So~?”

“No, Malon, this is **not** from my imaginary boyfriend you conjured up.”

She made a booing sound and Link could only laugh.

“It's from Zel- the queen. She wants me to visit her and discuss… the possibility of making me a guardsman.”

Her face fell. “...Will you?”

Link sighed and looked at his swordhand. “I - I don't know.” Certainly, he missed the thrill of battle, but this was _Zelda._ He still wasn't over everything that had happened… And he _was_ pretty content here… “I'll... make my decision after our meeting.”

She took his hand into hers and looked him in the eyes. “Well, whatever you decide, you’ll always have a home here. You’ll always have a family. Never forget that Link. Never forget us.”

...It took every ounce of his will power not to break down crying right then and there.

.+++.

_He stumbled over his words, trying to explain his unexplainable emotions - his breathlessness, his haze and distraction. The **heat** coursing through his body despite the cold air. All while Sheik watched on in amusement. He let out a bark of laughter, one hand brushing a strand of Link’s hair before stepping back._

_“I… see.”_

_Sheik was laughing **at** him, that bastard!_

Of course, Malon declared that Link **must** be graced with her cooking one last time if he b >did decide upon joining the royal guard.

He could feel Talon’s glare. They **both** had to suffer tonight it seemed.

.+++.

The ride to the castle this time around was… different. In fact, it was how he had originally envisioned it all those years ago. Solemn but also full of turmoil. What would be waiting for him past these doors…?

(Was Sheik still down there? In that prison cell? In that damp darkness? The one he had tried - so **hard** \- to get him out of?)

Thankfully, the seal of a queen was far more… reliable and less prone to mockery than that of a upstart princess, and he was let through without question.

And, while he wasn’t too certain if Zelda had been notified, or if she was merely waiting for him, she had met him at the entrance of the castle.

“I’m glad you came.”

The atmosphere between them was still tense, but that was to be expected. It was just only a week ago that - 

“Have you thought about it at all - the position I mean.”

Link sighed. “I… haven’t made up my mind yet. What - ah - topic were you dancing around in in the letter?”

Zelda smiled softly. “Well, you see… I have done some thinking… and-” She glanced about. “Let’s discuss that later - how about I fill you in on the other tasks you will be doing?”

To be frank, Link had hardly paid attention, which only reminded him of _other_ times he had done such…

_Sheik’s words were distracting as he talked about love and time. About affection. As he played his lyre with such grace and expertise. As the ice sparkled around them, giving off an almost **magical** aura. As the other, once again, came in close. **Too** close._

_Link had to swallow hard to regain himself._

_“Hmm… just **what** shall I indulge the hero in this time?”_

“Link? _Link!_ ”

He jolted as Zelda’s voice shook him back into the present and away from his memory. He felt a flush rushing to his face. Goddesses - just **why** did he have to remember _**that?**_

She sighed and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. “Well… what I was trying to get at in the letter is behind this door Link. You see… I couldn’t stomach what had happened last week... What I’m trying to say is… I want to do something, but without your help I fear it will only backfire. You’re the only one, really, who is qualified for it.

...She **still** was dancing around the subject…

“Zelda…” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Can you just spit it out?”

Then, a mischievous grin twisted her featured, and she reached for the door. “Very well, Link, your job is…” and, with a dramatic pause she opened the door, “Sheik.”

Seeing Sheik tied to a chair _did_ things to his mind and Zelda’s words were **not** helping matters any. (Nor were his earlier memories, as his brain continued on that particular… affair. As it remembered Sheik’s sultry words and _liking him too much_ , of Sheik advancing upon him once more, of Navi’s incoherent twinkling, of - most importantly - the feeling of Sheik’s lips on his. As they taught and coaxed him. As they spurred on emotions he had not known existed until then. As arms wrapped tightly around him. As a tongue caressed his lips. As enthralling and red eyes captivated his. As strange, **new** sounds escaped him. And, as he was left there, in a cavern that had **no** reason to feel that warm, with nothing but a _reflect upon that song, Hero_ and uncomfortably tight pants.)

“Only we remember after all…”

Oh. He **remembered** all right.

He'd never be able to forget even if he tried.


End file.
